Operation: TIME
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Temporal Incident Moves Everyone. Sector V was on a mission to stop the Delightful children from activating their machine, Nigel was a millisecond to late to stop it and gets caught in the machine with the Delightful Children. Features The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their Mother. In need of better summary.
1. Chapter 1

**T.I.M.E**

 **T** emporal

 **I** ncident

 **M** oves

 **E** veryone

 **Begin Transmission**

They burst into the mansion his team mates and him running to the ball room where they could hear a loud noise that sounded like something taking deep breaths, upon arriving several ice cream men turned towards the kids, "Get them, but leave Nigel to me!" Father commanded turning to face Nigel 'Thirty' A computerized voice called out.

Nigel noticed the delightful children getting into a small machine that kind a looked like a delightfulization chamber. His attention focused back on Father when a fireball was thrown at him, as the fireballs kept coming Nigel kept dodging making a vaguely circle-ish movement around Father. "Stop moving nephew so I can Crush you!" Father called out getting frustrated when he couldn't land a hit on Numbuh 1. 'Fifteen' the voice called out, Nigel could hear the machine humming to life, he didn't know what it was but he needed to stop it.

He sent a brief glance around looking to see if his team mates were anywhere close by, they weren't and they were too busy fighting the ice cream men to get there, looks like he would have to do it. 'Ten'

Numbuh 1 jumped landing on top of Father's head before jumping and kicking up hitting a wall where he back flipped up onto the balcony where the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were waiting in their machine which was still counting down.

'Five' the computerized voice said Nigel ran forward looking for a way to stop 'Four' it, his eyes couldn't find anything relatively important. 'Three' Nigel's eyes spotted a shutdown button inside the capsule which door was sliding shut, 'Two' Numbuh 1 jumped forward landing inside the capsule. 'One' Nigel reached forward past the shocked Delightful Children and hit 'Zero' the button. He Swallowed he hopped he hadn't been too late.

There was a loud noise and the machine shook "Nigel Uno look what you have done now!" the Delightful Children shouted frantically pressing buttons as the machine shook violently. Nigel was tossed against the Delightful Children as a white flash happen and his vision blacked out.

 ** _oOoOoOo_**

Nigel awoke to a buzzing in his ear, cracking his eyes open he jammed them shut again everything was too bright! A few seconds later he tentatively opened his eyes and found himself in a brightly lit cell, surrounded by five familiar faces, The buzz started to fade away and in its place Nigel could hear… words? Being spoken by different voices, he groaned he wasn't going crazy was he? Anyways the five faces were the Delightful children and they were also waking up, Lenny was already up as well as the short guy. Nigel was surprised that he found himself laying in the center of their group.

'What is going on?' he asked himself.

'That's what we were trying to figure out' A voice responded sounding like Lenny.

'EEP!' Nigel screamed inside his head panicked.

'Stop panicking your not going crazy!' Another voice snapped out.

'Be quiet Bruce and Nigel calm down you just somehow came into our hive mind' Lenny said. Nigel gulped and noticed the others gulping to. 'And stop moving until we explain things to you!' Lenny added. By this point the girl with long blonde hair and the pink bow had full awaken, 'Hi I'm Ashley' she said tiredly, 'oh ugh hello Ashley…' Nigel said miffed by the casualness. 'Alright so your now part of the hive mind that means when one of us speaks everyone speaks, so if I were to say hi aloud we would all say hi aloud, if I were to wave hello we would all wave hello understand?' Bruce said.

'Alright I think I understand but what about acting individually?' Nigel asked.

'Well there is sort of a mental door and you close it which closes the connection opening that door opens the connection.' Lenny said.

'So how did this happen.'

At this point Ashley spoke up again 'I think it's because you were thrown against off at the exact moment we were traveling.'

'So what was your device anyways?'

'It was a time travel device we were going to use it to prevent Abigail from being born' Nigel raised an eyebrow at that but stopped when he noticed all of the others doing as well 'Sorry Not used to the group movements yet' he apologized after feeling their irritation. 'alright thanks for the info…' he trailed off not knowing the tall guys name. 'I'm David and shorty their-" 'Hey I'm not short!' complained the girl with the braids, 'is Constance'

'Okay so when and where are we exactly?'

'Not where we were supposed to be' Constance said,

'Also not when by the looks of it' David added.

Nigel inwardly nodded and knew that the others could feel his inward movement. Nigel could feel himself getting up and moving but he wasn't in control that was David, who was in control, of their bodies it was definitely interesting feeling himself under someone else's control. For an hour they moved around and showed Nigel a bit about how they work.

They were sitting down when they heard footsteps coming towards them they sat up straight and put their hands in their laps, they had already agreed to do whatever was necessary to get out of the cell so they could go back to their own time.

Finally the woman appeared in front of their cell and they were stunned, this was their great-great-grandmother. Bruce was so shocked that he spoke it out loud causing them all to whisper out "great-great-grandmother"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "I'm not that old! Now tell me who you are and how you got here!" She demanded. The others froze in shock Nigel decided to answer her "We are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, We are here because the Kids Next Door messed it up." As he said this the Delightful Children snapped out of their stupor and silently thanked him. Nigel shrugged mentally and explained 'She is an enemy of the Kids next Door if we want out then we will have to get in her favor.'

"So you're my great-great-Grandchildren." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Grandmother" they responded. "None of that grandmother stuff makes me feel old call me Mother" She said unlocking the cell door and gesturing for them to follow her. They did and listened as she explained how she had found them inside of her garden with their machine blown to bits around them.

"We will have to rebuild our machine then."

"Good but I wish to know which one of you has the power."

"The power?" they asked confused. "Yes our flames"

They frowned, "We don't know ma'am, we have never shown the ability."

"Well I Can figure it out just let me hold your hand and I will began the test."

Lenny spoke up, 'We were adopted by father so I don't think it can be us but how can it be Nigel? He's not related at all.'

'Actually Father is my Uncle' Nigel told them.

'So you could have the ability well go on then test it out!' Ashely said excited. Nigel looked for the door inside his head and closed it, feeling a sense of loss and discomfort. He stepped forward out of the group and towards Mother.

Mother smiled kindly, "So what is your name?"

"My name is Nigel" He replied, "So how do we do this?" He asked, "Grab my hand" She said Nigel nodded and reached his hand out and firmly grasped her hand. He gasped as fire traveled up towards his hand and up his arm but it didn't burn or hurt it was just warm. Nigel watched as his he felt a suit forming over him he didn't realize that mother had let go or that he was holding the fire himself.

"You are the one with the power. While you stay here I will train you in your powers, obviously whoever has the power in your time is neglecting their duty to teach you."

Nigel walked back to the Delightful Children questioning himself,

What was he doing pretending to be a villain?

Why was he staying here? He should just break out and go to the KND to get back to the Future

But Nigel was curious about these powers and well there was the cake recipe. Nigel opened his mind and felt the presence of the Delightful Children and Nigel relaxed as he allowed David to control his movements. "Today is my Triplets birthday and we are having the cake since your family you can have some of course." She said.

"Really we never had the cake before your recipe was lost when the KND set of the frosting blast" They said.

"Well that just won't do when you head back you can take a copy of the recipe with you!" Mother said smiling.

"Here are my Triplets" Mother said showing them the living room where three cute girls stood.

"Pleasure to meet you we are the cute triplets who live upon the hill." They coursed. They smiled back "We are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane" They replied.

"So how did you end up in the here?" Mother walked away the delightful children assumed it was to finish the cake.

"The KND messed up our time machine, we were going back to prevent one of their births."

The Delightful Children and The Cute Triplets talked together and when they mentioned cloths Nigel noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal cloths and was instead wearing one of the Delightful's suits he chalked it up to being something with the time travel incident. They walked to the dining area where they saw a bunch of kids tied to their chairs the Delightful children chuckled, "We did this as well for our birthdays"

"I'm glad that that tradition survived." Mother commented arriving back in the room carrying a large cake. "I'm going to guess that the same thing happens upon your birthday?" She said smirking. The delightful children raised their hand in response silently counting down to one. As they hit the number the door busted open. "I guess that answers that question." She said smirking. "It never changes" The Delightful children told them.

"Well if it isn't The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill having another birthday and not sharing your ultra-delicious cake!" Numbuh 19th Century declared, "Well were going to take it!"

The Triplets smirked "But we are sharing the cake!"

"Ya right!" One of the other members said.

"It's true their sharing the cake with us" The Delightful Children said smirking.

The kids next door members blinked and looked at each other they weren't sure what to do after all the triplets had never shared their cake before.

Numbuh 19th century frowned then smiled charmingly, "Can we join?" he asked kindly.

"that's up to our guests" Mother said and Nigel realised that this was a test for them, Nigel sneered at the knd members taking control of the group

"No you can't. The Cake is ours" Nigel said for the delightful children. He could feel the Delightful children's confusion 'I don't like him' Nigel thought responding to their silent question.

"Well if u won't let us have the cake then well have to fight you for it" one of the KND operatives said.

Nigel closed the connection and stepped up "I'd like to see you try" he said smirking. The KND members blinked surprised by him separating from his group. "Go Nigel destroy them!" The Delightful Children cheered smirking after all they knew Nigel could take them down!

"Kids Next Door Attack!" 19th century yelled out Nigel quickly named the others L1-L4 Nigel smirked and jumped over the charging 19th century then ducked under L2's punch and kicked L'3 stomach sending him flying back, L4 tried to use a 2x4 tech but Nigel jumped and stole out of his hand quickly using their own tech against them 19th century snarled and tried to kick Nigel in the back but he was able to grab 19th century's foot and tossed him into L2 and L4. L1 glared before pulling out another 2x4 thing which Nigel shot out of his hand smirking. Nigel jumped forward and kicked L1 into L3 who landed on top of L2, L4 and 19th century who had just gotten up. The children groaned defeated. They rushed to get up and then they fled the room.

Nigel grinned as the kids fled, "Seventh age KND members are better" Nigel muttered as he went to the table sitting down. "good job Nigel" everyone congratulated Nigel just smirked. Then the cake was cut and the tied children watched drooling as the Uno family ate. Nigel and the Delightful children moaned, the cake was the best ever, after tasting it Nigel understood why they had never shared their cakes.

 **End Transmission**

 **A/N I hope you like! please leave a review and tell me what you think! This is beta'ed by myself so if their is any mistakes tell me so I can correct them!**


	2. Update

So I am Rewriting Dimensional Traveler,

my beta is working on The Doctor's Wizard.

The Dovakiins fall is on Hold while i look over some mistakes,

my KND Fics are on Hold until i can think of what to Write.

So Basically Expect No Updates from me for awhile while I fix some things. Im Generally availble through PM's Though I might take a while to respond to them, due to time zones.

Have A great Summer!

~DeadGirlRisen

AKA Chi


	3. Teaser

After they finished eating the cake they set the kids free smug in their success against the pesky Kid's Next Door. Nigel remained separate from The Delightful Children worry coming into his mind; he was worried about how well he was fitting into the role of a villain. Mother showed them their room where they would be staying during their time here, "Nigel may I speak to you about the thermal powers?"

"Of course Mother" Nigel said staying behind as The Delightful Children entered the room. "Now there are two main ways to access the powers one is through anger alone and the second is through the strength of will, People who use Anger as their focus to use their powers are inadvertently weaker than people who control through will as the powers end up having their own sense of will. Now as you have not discovered your power till today I'm going to assume that you don't get mad often?"

Nigel nodded.

"Alright so I will teach you how to access your powers through your will which is harder to master then just using anger, now to access your powers through will alone you need to find the flame within yourself to be able to harness the ability, the first step into being able to find your flame is to meditate."

"Ok so You want me to meditate?" Nigel asked. Mather nodded "Once you have cleared your mind, you need to find your flame, once you have found it come find me."

"Thank you Mother" Nigel said bowing slightly. Nigel turned and entered into the room where he found the Delightful children waiting in nightwear that was provided to them, The Delightful Children had worried expressions on their faces, Nigel smiled at them "Mother was telling me what to do to begin reaching my powers.

They nodded, "goodnight Nigel"

"Goodnight guys." He said as they went to the bed in the furthest corner.

Nigel sat upon the bed getting comfortable as he prepared to meditate, looking at the time he noticed it was 9:30, Nigel had meditated before but he never found this flame before so he figured he needed to mediate deeper. Thoughts clouded his mind as he closed his eyes and Nigel went through observing them and then dismissing them until his mind was clear.

Nigel could feel himself falling deeper into his subconscious where the black that surrounded him seemed to become deeper. More thoughts came to him ones that he buried deep inside of him questions about his purpose about his life.

After a while the darkness seemed to almost come alive, Nigel swore he could feel it moving up on him and around him. Nigel yawned inside of his mind and knew that he needed to pull out and go to bed. Turning towards the clock as he laid down he noticed it was midnight. Nigel closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreams of fire burning in his mind.

Nigel awoke to Ashley shaking him awake; he changed into some cloths and made his way down to the living room where the Triplets sat waiting for them, They ate breakfast and then upon mothers command Nigel went to mediate some more, he sat upon the floor mat and went to mediate Mother watching.

He found himself falling into the Inky blackness quicker this time, he wondered what he was supposed to do now that he was here then he remembered mother saying that he would have to find it so he tentatively took a step forward and then continued walking around.

Nigel came across memories playing outlined by different colors that he guessed were emotions, soon though he felt a tugging sensation and following it he found a huge ball of fire that nearly blinded him. Nigel mentally saved the location and then he pulled out.

"I found it" Nigel said softly.

"Good job" Mother said smiling, "Go have fun with the children for the rest of the day Tomorrow I will tell you the next step"

 **A/N Alright heres a little teaser for all of yall, Also If you have any ideas on what should happen next let me know and if you have alot iof good ideas i might give you insight to what i have planned, but as for now im stuck.**


End file.
